Los sentimientos de Shaoran
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: Al pasar de los años los sentimeintos van creciendo, Sakura y Shaoran siendo un par de jovenes de 20 años de edad guardan sentimeintos uno por el otro, ¿como lo confesaran? Momentos romanticos viviran para poder desidirse a declarar su amor, ¿quien se declarara primero? LOS SENTIMEINTOS DE SHAORAN una lindisima historia de la mejor pareja SXS y tambien un poco de TXE CAPITULO 2
1. Introduccion

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de CLAMP la historia si es de mi pertenencia, hago esto con el fin de entretener y gozar de la lectura. **Dejen comentarios por favor.**

 **LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SHAORAN**

 **INTRODUCCION**

xxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche en el cine, aquella noche que fue la mejor de mi vida, por fin ella había aceptado salir conmigo, solo ella y yo, solo los dos, todavía escucho su voz diciéndome

\- No quiero que gastes todo tu dinero Shaoran yo te ayudo a pagar las palomitas- tan dulce y lida como siempre, el preocuparse por los demás siempre lo tuvo y es algo que me hace adorarla como lo hago.

Estaba decidido esa noche me le declararía, le diría todo lo que siento por ella le confesaría al fin que estoy enamorado de ella, que la amo dese que éramos unos niños pero no, no lo hice, lo sé, soy un cobarde... pero no puedo.

Creí que sería más fácil ahora siendo un hombre, o al menos un hombre joven de 20 años de edad que estudia en la universidad, creí que a esta edad me volvería más valiente más decidido y lo soy pero no frente a ella, ella se roba todos mis sentido los perturba con su sola presencia, ella con su dulce voz, su mirada color esmeralda y su personalidad tan bella, ella quien tiene mi corazón desde hace años.

No lo sabe y eso me duele cada día, me hace sufrir que no conozca mis sentimientos, me trate como a su mejor amigo, lo soy pero, soy su mejor amigo que esta locamente enamorado de ella, mi pequeña Sakura como te amo. Eso planeaba decirte aquel día en que terminaste de cambiar todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura pero lo único que logre fue decirte

\- …. Bien hecho- en mi mete resonaba - tu me gustas mucho- pero no lo dije

No me atreví y me arrepiento de eso, si hubieras conocido mis sentimientos desde hace años tal vez, no me verías como a tu mejor amigo, si no me verías como a tu amor como tu vida, o tal vez sueño mucho y en vez de verme con amor y corresponder a mis sentimientos me hubieras visto con repugnancia con desprecio.

Valla que estoy loco, imagino y pienso mucho pero no puedo evitarlo esto que siento me vuelve loco, porque lo estoy, loco de amor, de amor por ti mi hermosa flor de cerezo. Como quisiera colmarte de cariño y atenciones que tanto mereces tener, de besos colmados de pasión y ternura al igual que disfrutar de esos carnosos labios rojos, rodearte entre mis brazos, de tenerte cerca de mí, de sentir tu piel tan suave… pero… ¿qué tanto hablo? Oh valla, que estoy mal.

Si, mal, tú me vuelves así, con esa hermosa sonrisa, esa voz angelical y dulce, esa hermosa mirada llena de esa alegría que tanto te identifica, esa mirada llena de inocencia que con solo en posarse en este insignificante individuo lo haces templar y sonrojarse hasta llegar al tono magenta.

Regresando al principio sí, no pude, no me atreví y ¿qué hago ahora? Contemplarla como de costumbre, viéndola como desayuna bajo ese gran árbol junto con Tomoyo, hasta cuando come es tan hermosa… parezco un psicópata creo que estoy exagerando, si ella supiera todo lo que hago me temería, le asustaría tan solo el estar junto a mi…

\- Entonces ¿Li? – escucho una voz que me regresa a la realidad

\- ¿Ah? – es lo único que respondo dejando en claro mi retraso mental al ver esa cara de burla de mi mejor amigo Eriol

\- ¿Sigues aquí con nosotros o estás en el dulce mundo de Sakura? – sabe muy bien qué es lo que me pasa cuando me pierdo de esa forma, si, me marcho a ese mundo donde solo se encuentra ella.

\- Cállate – le contesto a veces son irritantes sus burlas

\- Entonces me seguías diciendo… ¿que más paso la noche del cine?

\- Ah… pues… como siempre querido amigo no me atreví – es bastante penoso charlar de esto con mi amigo y más cuando él en la primer oportunidad se le declaro a Tomoyo y yo su torpe amigo que no ha podido durante años

\- Mi amigo, a ¿dónde vas a parar si sigues así? – buena pregunta la que me hace

\- En una caja Eriol ahí voy a terminar si continuo con esto – me rio

\- Cállate exagerado – me contesta entre risas, cayó en mi broma, sin saber que realmente moriré si no le digo mis sentimientos

\- Es verdad Eriol ya no se qué hacer, tu y Tomoyo me han ayudado infinidad de veces y nada mas no logro hacerlo – me pongo serio ante la situación es algo bastante complicado

\- Ya veo, es verdad Li, pero sabes… tal vez la estrategia que hemos tomado no ha sido la correcta – me comenta con la expresión tan conocida en su rostro al idear un plan macabro

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - me suena a esperanza, continua amigo

\- Si, tal vez el plan de siempre dejarlos solos no es lo mejor ya que en ocasiones al estar solo ustedes es cuando Tomoyo y yo nos vamos y eso te causa presión o esta ultima vez que salieron por primera vez solos era claro que el campo era nuevo para ambos – responde asentándose a sí, mismo

\- No te entiendo – le respondo ante su gran descubrimiento, en realidad no comprendía ninguna palabra

\- Hace falta…

\- Romance – menciona la conocida y oportuna voz de Tomoyo, ambos alzamos la mirada, se encuentra parada frente a nuestra mesa, como siempre se aparece en los momentos más inesperados

\- Amor – le dice Eriol

\- Eso es lo que hace falta Li, romance, no es así Eriol amor – sonríe pícaramente a su novio mientras me regala una dulce sonrisa que confieso, en ocasiones me asusta

\- Cierto – afirma. Quedo atónito ante lo mencionado

\- Hemos intentado de todo pero hemos dejado de lado y sin atención a los mas importante Li, el romance, sin romanticismo Sakurita no caerá a tus brazos, has intentado confesártele pero nunca tratar de conquistarla – comenta mi amiga y claro que tenía toda la razón

\- ¿Ah? Es verdad, nunca intente algo como eso… - acepto

\- No es tarde, puedes comenzar a hacerlo antes de que se de cuenta que no le quitas la mirada de encima en cada almuerzo – menciona entre risitas

\- ¿Qué? – digo sobresaltado, Tomoyo ¿a caso es bruja como se da cuenta de eso?

\- Calma – menciona entre risitas – entiendo que no dejes de mirarla es divina

\- Ya amor… deja de avergonzarlo – trata de ayudarme Eriol aun que sé muy bien que también se ríe en sus adentros

\- Está bien, tengo que irme o Sakura se preocupara pero… ya esta decidido comenzara el plan "romance" para conquistar a Sakura, pensare en algunas ideas y mañana después de la practica te los mencionare ok

\- Si, si gracias – que estúpido me escuche

\- Amor eres tan linda… te veo saliendo -

\- Claro –

Mientras esos dos se despiden con su interminable sesión de besos me enfocare en la ventana para verla a ella, tan bella delicada, parece un ángel y yo un estúpido que si no fuera por la ayuda de mis amigos mi cerebro no daría para pensar en algo por mí mismo.

A pesar de estar a través de ese cristal su hermosura es incomparable los rayos de luz que se reflejan en su cabello castaño y su piel tan blanca solo corrobora la bellísima escultura que es esa chica. La chica más linda de todo el mundo, la chica de mis sueños y lo es, porque sueño todas las noches contigo mi linda Sakura. Tan inocente esperando pacientemente a que Tomoyo regrese con ella y puedan terminar de desayunar, sin percatarse que desde hace años entre nosotros tres hemos planeado estrategias para al fin conozcas mis sentimientos.

Volteo y miro a mis dos amigos bastante acaramelados al tiempo en que suspiro tomo una decisión. Lo haré, antes de confesarle lo que siento primero me asegurare de enamorarla, para que cuando me confiese la respuesta sea positiva ya que no soportaría un no de tu parte mi dulce florecita. Te enamorare Sakura, eso are…

xxxxxxxxx

\- Tomoyo ya ha tardado, ¿que habrá pasado? Me dijo que solo iba al baño

\- Tal vez se encontró a una amiga en el camino y se quedo conversando con ella

\- Si… tal vez… ¿QUE? Kero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho que no te escondas en mi mochila, esconderte aquí es más difícil que cuando estaba en la primaria

\- Calma Sakura nadie me vera…. Achs ¿porque siempre eres tan enojona?

\- ¡No soy enojona! – ¿cómo es posible que Kero me haga esto? nunca cambiara

\- Hace mucho que no me sacas además… la universidad es un campus enorme me agrada bastante – si le agrada estar paseándose siempre

\- Achs Kero… siempre haces lo que quieres – amo a mi querido leon alado pero… me estresa

\- Sakura… - parece que es…

\- ¿Ah? Tomoyo que bien que estas de vuelta

\- ¿Ah? El pequeño Kero esta aquí con nosotras ¿desde hace cuanto? – menciona entre risitas

\- Supongo que desde toda la mañana – menciono un poco frustrada

\- ¿Eso significa que has escuchado toda nuestra platica Kero? – pregunta mi amiga con toda la calma del mundo

\- Así es… - responde tan sínico como siempre

\- Achs Kero… - suelto apenada

\- No lo culpo Sakura…

\- ¿Ah? – Tomoyo siempre me sorprende con lo que dice

\- Es bastante emocionante lo que hemos platicado toda la mañana, y aun no hemos terminado… así que continuemos tenemos todo el almuerzo para que me platiques con detalles como te fue en tu cita con Li – menciona al momento de hacerme sonrojar

\- Ah, sí, si – esto me apena demasiado y mas el saber que Kero estaba escuchando todo – bien... pues… fue algo muy lindo Shaoran fue… fue… - tartamudeo me siento tan roja como un tomate

\- Todo un caballero… - termina la frase mi amiga

\- Si, exacto… - me encanta que siempre me ayude

\- Pero lo que quiero saber Sakura es si a media luna se miraron a los ojos y entre un brillo se conectaron como dos almas destinadas a estar juntas…

\- Tomoyo tranquila… - a veces mi amiga delira con su enorme imaginación y romanticismo – no, no sucedió eso… fue una cita normal, fuimos al cine elegimos la película el pago todo sin dejarme cooperar, y pues entramos a la sala de ahí todo normal en la salida, después fuimos a tomar un café charlamos por un par de horas sobre…

\- ¿Amor?

\- No… no, de la escuela, las practicas, de las facultades de la universidad y también un poco sobre las cartas Sakura – si, a pesar de ser los mejores amigos lo sentí como si hablara con él por primera vez

\- Pues… fue una plática my variada, buen comienzo para ser tu primer cita Sakura

\- ¿Ah? ¿Eso crees Tomoyo? – Tomoyo sabe muy bien todo lo que sucede

\- Claro… y ¿le confesaste tus sentimientos? – ¿porque lo menciona si sabe que no lo hice?

\- ¿Qué?... no, no… otra vez falle amiga – una gota de sudor cae por mi cabeza

\- Sakura es una señorita muy decidida excepto para las cosas del amor, para eso aun eres muy torpe – alega Kero irritándome como siempre

\- ¿Qué dijiste Kero?

\- Es verdad Sakura… deberías ser más decidida si quieres confesártele a ese chiquillo

\- Ya te he dicho que no es un chiquillo y menos ahora, ya es un hombre…

Un hombre… Shaoran el hombre del cual estoy perdidamente enamorada, ese hombre de cabellos despeinados con un color café cual chocolate, con esos hermosos y enormes ojos cobrizos que me roba suspiros cada vez que se posan en mi, él, quien con tan solo mencionar su nombre me hace estremecer completa… mi querido Shaoran.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Sigues aquí?

\- Si… si aquí sigo…

\- Bien creo que el descanso termino volvamos a clases

\- Sí, claro Tomoyo

Nos levantamos del hermoso árbol de cerezos y dirigimos camino a clases, el edificio en el cual compartimos matemáticas (la materia cual detesto desde SIEMPRE) el campus Tomoeda es gigantesco tanto que hay ocasiones en las que no veo a mis amigos Eriol y Shaoran…

"Shaoran" no le pude confesar mis sentimientos.

Sí, creo que no he cambiado mi timidez desde que era una niña, me percate que estaba enamora de Shaoran desde hace unos años tal vez desde que entramos a la secundaria que fue cuando nos volvimos más íntimos, recuerdo muy bien aquella ocasión que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Estábamos caminando por el parque pingüino, había pasado una semana del cumpleaños de Shaoran y de la nada apareció una chica que sin dejar reaccionar se lanzo a él abrazándolo por el cuello, toda ella está en sima de él, aun siento el sabor amargo que sentí al tragar saliva, fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentí celos, unos celos que me consumieron a tal grado que sin pensar dije gritando:

\- Shaoran ...

\- ¿A?

Me puse tan roja como un tomate tal vez el gritarle no fue lo mejor que se ocurrió, pero tenía que hacer que ella lo dejara de abrazar, en fin después de aquello la chica solo se alejo ignorando mi presencia por completo, no soy de las que guarda rencor siempre he tratado de ser linda y compartir una sonrisa con todos, pero ella, ella, simplemente no es de mi devoción.

Lo que mejoro aquella escena tan desagradable fue que en tan lindo de Shaoran solo me sonrió y dijo:

\- Gracias Sakura… estaba a punto de asfixiarme

\- De… de nada Shaoran

Tan lindo y tierno como siempre… ahí supe que lo amaba perdidamente y es que, desde que éramos niños después de lo sucedido con las cartas Sakura y con Eriol sus atenciones conmigo han sido encantadoras, siempre tan atento a lo que me sucede, siempre tan caballeroso conmigo siempre tan… Shaoran.

¿Pronuncio mucho su nombre? Lo sé, es que no puedo evitarlo, me encanta, todo él me encanta. Como quisiera que un día, tan solo un día, dejara de verme como su mejor amiga, porque lo soy, pero, solo eso, quisiera que un día, me mirara mas allá, que me dejara despeinar sus cabellos con mis manos, mirar más de cerca sus tan hermosos ojos que brillan cual diamantes, contemplar esa nariz respingada y probar esos tan apetitosos labios.

Caray ¿qué me sucede? Tal vez esta loca… si, lo estoy, loca de amor por él, como te amo mi sensual espadachín. ¿No lo mencione antes? Me fascina esa manera de manejar una catana, en ocasiones lo he visto practicar en su casa y ver el sudor en su espalda mientras menea por el aire esa tan filosa espada me hace perder el pudor y me hace pensar cosas que están fuera de la moral de una dama.

Debería dejar de pensar tantas cosas antes de que se den cuenta que me pierdo en mis pensamientos, estoy más tiempo dentro de mi cabeza que en la realidad, y ¿todo porque? Por él, quien está en mi mente todo el día pero no solo eso, en mi corazón. Corrijo, no está en mi corazón, no tengo, ya que es de él, el lo tiene es de su pertenecía, siempre lo será.

xxxxxxxxxx

Estamos entrando a clases justo a tiempo, el profesor está a unos cuantos pasos de llegar siempre es lo mismo, y más para esta clase, se nota mucho que no es de mi agrado, lo suficiente para que Eriol desde su asiento me mire entre risitas. Irónicamente la materia que menos me gusta es la cual comparto con mis tres mejores amigos Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran, es una terrible coincidencia aun que no tanto, ya que Shaoran siempre me ayuda, sabe bien lo mucho que se me complica y puedo decir que es mejor enseñando que el mismo profesor.

Nos sentamos justamente como cuando en la primaria, Tomoyo a lado mío, Eriol atrás de ella, y Shaoran de tras mío. Me encuentro parada en la entrada, miro hacia mi lugar de asiento y ahí, me paralizan esos hermosos diamantes cobrizos que tan insistentes se posan en mí a tal grado de provocarme un sudor frio que recorre por completo mi espalda. Esa mirada es tan intensamente hechizante que hasta podría jurar que me insisten acercarme de una buena vez.

\- Kinomoto ¿va a entrar a clases o se va a quedar ahí parada? – menciona una voz masculina bastante estricta, por Dios es el profesor…

\- Ah, sí, si profesor, si entrare a clase – respondo apenada

\- Bien pues ya hágalo, entre al salón y deje pasar a mi también por favor

\- Si, si lo siento profesor – me retiro queriendo ser invisible en ese momento. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Tomoyo ya sentada en su asiento?

\- Sakura todo bien – pregunta Tomoyo

\- Si, si ¿porque?

\- Te quedaste parada en la puerta por unos minutos, solo mirabas para acá – responde Shaoran

\- ¿Ah sí? – contesto mientras gotas de sudor bajan por detrás de mi cabeza, valla tonta me debí ver en la puerta mirando a Shaoran.- jajaja – risitas, es lo único que respondo a mi tan vergonzoso comportamiento

\- No te apenes Sakura, así mismo me quedo yo al ver a Tomoyo – añade Eriol

\- ¿Qué? – respondemos Shaoran y yo al unisonó mientras esos dos ríen entre cómplices

\- Es algo que compartimos Shaoran y yo, creo que ambos somos igual de despistados.

La clase como siempre se me hizo eterna, ya quería que terminara, más que nada porque nunca entiendo nada. Salimos del edificio y caminos a la salida los cuatro juntos. Eriol y Tomoyo se despidieron diciendo que saldrían juntos, nos veríamos nuevamente a la mañana siguiente, mi amiga y yo quedamos de acuerdo al igual que los chicos. Así mis dos muy enamorados amigos se marcharon tomados de la mano, tan tiernos y derramando miel como siempre.

xxxxxxxxxx

Como quisiera poder tomarte de la mano mi querida flor de cerezo. Ya duramos mucho mirando sin mencionar palabra, debo hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

\- Sakura

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar a casa?

\- Claro Shaoran

Comenzamos a caminar sin mencionar palabra. Es tan incomodo ir caminando con esta hermosa chica sin nada que hablar, pensara que soy un idiota, le pedí acompañarla a su casa con la intención de no dejarla sola y hacer su trayecto aun que sea un poco menos aburrido, pero solo estoy ocasionando incomodidad, lo sé, lo noto en su mirada, mira al piso con sus manos sujetadas por delante cuando no sabe qué hacer o decir.

Debo decirle algo… o a caso ¿estará será la oportunidad para confesarle mis sentimientos?

\- Sabes…. – comienzo a hablar

\- ¿Sí? – responde dudosa

\- Me divertí mucho anoche – suelto al fin girando en la esquina de la calle de su casa

\- Yo también Shaoran – responde con su encantadora sonrisa

\- Fue la primera vez que hemos salido juntos – menciono con una sonrisa

\- ¿Ah? sí, es verdad, muchas gracias por invitarme Shaoran

\- A ti por… acepar

\- Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido – comenta, alterando mi ritmo cardiaco

\- Salir solo tú y yo -. Pregunto para asegurarme de su propuesta

\- Claro si, no te molesta- menciona un poco roja, creo que mi asombro la descontrolo, soy tan estúpido

\- Por supuesto que no, me encantaría volver a salir solo contigo Sakura de hecho…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ya tenía tiempo que quería invitarte a salir solo los dos – le comento mientras me detengo frente a ella

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta asombrada

\- Si – que seco

\- Y ¿porque no lo hacías? – buena pregunta mi querida florecilla

\- Por ser un imbécil miedoso – pensé – porque creía que si lo hacía me negarías – respondí

\- Pero… ¿porque pensaste eso?

\- Es que…

\- Shaoran yo nunca me negaría el estar contigo

Pero ¿qué fue lo que dijo? Por favor que alguien me diga que mi cara no esta tan roja como un tomate. ¿Es verdad o que acabo de escuchar? Creo que empecé a temblar, le gusta pasar tiempo a solas conmigo… creo que… la tomo del brazo mirándola fijamente a sus maravillosos ojos, observo por un instante sus labios rojos y regreso a las hermosas esmeraldas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta estar conmigo Sakura? – pregunto casi susurrando

\- Claro que sí, yo… yo… - tartamudea nerviosa, eso me agrada y me acerco poco a poco a ella

\- Tú, ¿qué? – pregunto compartiéndole la mirada más sexi que se me ocurre en ese momento

\- ¿Sakura, que demonios haces? – se escucha una voz bastante molesta y por lo que creo deber de ser quien más me odia en este mundo

\- Touya… - menciona Sakura el nombre de su tan despreciable hermano

\- ¿Qué esperas para entrar? – pregunta enfadado sin quitarme su mirada culminante de encima. Creo que vio la intención con la que me acerque a su bella hermana

\- ¿Ah? Nada ya voy hermano – como siempre tan linda y dulce, obedeciendo al siempre sobre protector de su hermano

\- Sakura… - digo en suspiros al notar que se iría, que ese momento en el que estábamos se había roto en miles de pedazos

\- Shaoran, te veo mañana – comenta con intención de calmar mi mirada suplicante de no querer que se valla

\- Si, si claro – que mas que queda responder

Los ojos de su hermano por fortuna no fueron balas ya que si hubieran sido en menos de un segundo me hubieran liquidado por la velocidad de su odio. Veo como ambos entran a su casa y después de un portazo Touya cierra al fin la puerta dejándome por hoy, libre de su tan horrible mirada de desprecio.

El verla alejarse de mi es el peor de los sentimientos, aun que se que solo entro a su casa y la veré mañana, no soporto estar lejos de ella, y mas hoy, ya que por alguna razón entre los dos iba a pasar o mejor dicho ocurrió algo bastante favorable podría decir. Lo que ahora se es que le gusta mi compañía, eso me hace tan feliz, inmensamente feliz. Escuchar de su dulce boca decirme que nunca negaría estar conmigo… es buena señal.

Oh mi querida flor de cerezo, te conquistare ya lo veras, te enamorare al grado de que no querrás alejarte nunca de mi. Deseo con todo mi corazón ya sea mañana, quiero saber que me dirá la experta de Tomoyo para empezar con el plan romance.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, CCS es mi anime consentido, y son súper mega fan de la pareja de SXS así que espero les agrade, espero hacer este Fic lo más romántico que pueda, porque el romance será lo central de la historia.

Dejen comentarios.

Saludos y un abrazo fuerte.


	2. Juntos en el Parque

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de CLAMP la historia si es de mi pertenencia, hago esto con el fin de entretener y gozar de la lectura. **Dejen comentarios por favor.**

 **Notifico algo... si quieren que continue con la historia pedire al menos 5 comentarios espero realmente me puedan ayudar claro si les gusta la historia.**

 **LOS SENTIMEISNTOS DE SHAORAN**

 **PLAN ROMANCE (JUNTOS EN EL PARQUE)**

Oh mi querida flor de cerezo, te conquistare ya lo veras, te enamorare al grado de que no querrás alejarte nunca de mi. Deseo con todo mi corazón ya sea mañana, quiero saber que me dirá la experta de Tomoyo para empezar con el plan romance.

\- ¿Y crees que eso funcione?

\- Por su puesto, soy su amiga yo sé lo que le gusta

\- No lo sé, nunca había hecho algo como eso… me voy a sentir un estúpido

\- Por favor Li el amor no es estúpido y mucho menos el romance

\- Deberías hacerle caso Li, ella sabe lo que hace

\- Bien… - aun no lo hago y siento como toda mi cara esta mas roja que un tomate, realmente creo que si funcione el problema que tengo es que lo haga bien, frente a ella no sé si pueda actuar como debo, realmente nunca lo hago

\- Bien…

\- Perfecto Li – grita Tomoyo de emoción valla que es imparable esa mujer – te enviare la ropa que hice para ti

\- ¿Me confeccionaste ropa? – oh no….

\- Por su puesto, para ese momento debes verte completamente galán, ya verás que Sakurita caerá a tus pies – menciona con un extraño brillos en sus ojos como si tuviera estrellas, mientras observo a Eriol sonreírse muy divertido – no podre llevártelo yo porque estera con mi osito de felpa pero enviare un auto donde uno de mis trabajadores te los entregara ¿muy bien? -

\- Está bien – accedo finalmente resignado

\- Bien Li nos vemos hasta mañana

\- Hasta mañana Tomoyo y osito de felpa – valla no olvidare esto

xxxxxxxxxx

Por fin es viernes y la hora de salida casi llega, miro el reloj de pared como avanza, cada segundo parece eterno ciento como todo mi ser comienza a temblar, trago saliva completamente nervioso y ciento claramente como mi corazón se detiene al escuchar el timbre de salida. Debo correr, correr y llegar a donde se encuentra ella, la hermosa señorita dueña de mis suspiros, debo encontrarla pronto antes de que se valla y decirle de una buena vez antes de que Tomoyo me ahorque.

¡Ahí esta!

\- Sakura – grito tratando de que la bella chica me escuche obteniendo resultado

\- ¿Shaoran? – me pregunta sorprendida pero sin dejarme de regalar esa dulce sonrisa de siempre

\- Hola – saludo tratando de recuperar el aliento por acercarme a ella corriendo

\- Hola Shaoran – responde entre risitas, "me alegra que se divierta"

\- Oye… amm – aquí vamos con mis tartamudeos – hoy se inauguran las luces que le colocaron a la torre de Tokio y pues… no se ¿quisieras ir conmigo?

\- ¿En serio? – por favor no digas que NO – por supuesto Shaoran, le comente a Tomoyo que quería asistir pero no podrá, saldrá con Eriol así que pensé que me lo perdería, muchas gracias por invitarme

\- No, no a ti por aceptar, - Tomoyo… gracias – entonces si quieres nos vemos en el parque o paso por ti…

\- ¿Pasarías por mí?

\- Claro que si Sakura

\- Bien entonces te espero siete de la noche en punto ¿siiii?

\- Si, si ahí estaré puntual

Veo como se aleja caminando mientras me quedo estático en el mismo sitio, ¿cómo puede ser tan hermosa?, ahora que lo recuerdo Tomoyo si sabe de qué habla… creo que ya le tendré mas confianza, aun que a veces me asusta tienen un cierto olor macabro. En fin me dijo que si, no puede ser me dijo que sii… me encaminare rápidamente a casa y esperare la ropa de Tomoyo solo deseo no sea como me la imagino.

xxxxxxxxxx

Como si hubiera leído mi mente, Shaoran me invito a ir a ver la torre de Tokio, no lo puedo creer, y lo mejor de todo, pasara hasta casa por mí, parece un sueño, es increíble todo lo que me ocasionas mi guapísimo espadachín, si, me encantas y no tienes idea de cuánto.

Me dirijo a mi casa con toda esta ilusión y esperanza de que te veré a las siete de la noche en punto, no cabe en mi toda esta felicidad de verdad, ¿será a caso que el destino me indica que ya debo declararle mis sentimientos? No, creo que por ahora no, qué tal si solo me invito como su mejor amiga, no por otro aspecto sentimental… valla eso me desanima aun que no pierdo la ilusión de lo que pasara esta noche a su lado.

Entro a casa feliz y radiante, Kero pregunta porque la causa de mi alegría y al momento de responderle frente a mí el pizarrón de los deberes de cada miembro de la familia, no puede ser me toca suplir a Touya… ¿pero cómo es que se me pudo olvidar? no es posible, no voy a terminar a tiempo para arreglarme.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

\- Kero… - le contesto casi llorando

\- ¿Dime qué te pasa? Oh te toca suplir a tu hermano mayor

\- Siii –

\- ¿Y luego? Por cierto ¿ya me podrías decir porque tanta felicidad y ahora esa cara de larga?

\- ¿Recuerdas que quería asistir a la inauguración de las luces que le pondrán a la torre de Tokio? Pues Shaoran me invito a ir y quedamos que pasara por mí a las siete de la noche pero… no creo terminar a tiempo para arreglarme

\- Oh ya, no hay de qué preocuparte puedes empezar desde ahorita, decirle al mocoso que mejor se vean en el parque y si llegas un poco más tarde puedes tomar la distancia de pretexto por el retraso

\- Si, si es cierto Kero, muchas gracias

\- Claro yo siempre tengo buenas ideas, bien me iré a jugar video juegos

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a ayudar?

\- Sakura tengo un record que romper

\- No seas así y ayúdame prometo que te comprare los dulces que tanto te gustan

\- Bien así si te ayudo

\- Grosero… deja por lo pronto le llamo a Shaoran y le digo que nos veamos en el parque

Listo solo me hace falta ponerme a ser mis deberes y después me daré un buen baño para irme con Shaoran… solo espero no haya tomado mal el decirle que mejor nos veamos en el parque, aun que le explique la razón, siempre es tan lindo y caballeroso y escuchar su voz hasta por teléfono me hace erizar la piel…

\- Sakura… - escucho el grito desesperado de Kero

Creo que será mejor que me apresure para terminar de una buena vez no me gustaría llegar tarde y que Shaoran me esperara tanto tiempo, así que andando.

.

.

.

Creo que he terminado espero que no sea tan tarde… volteo a ver el reloj de la sala y no puedo creer lo que me pasa son seis y treinta minutos, no es posible debo de apresurar el paso y darme un baño rápidamente para salir de aquí a tiempo.

Creo que rompí mi record en arreglarme son siente de la noche en punto en llegar al parque tardare al menos diez minutos así que voy a perfecta hora nada puede salir mal a menos que…

\- ¿Sakura? – por favor que no sea…

\- ¿Hermano?

\- ¿A dónde vas tan arreglada?

\- Ah… pues saldré a ver la torre de Tokio

\- ¿Tu sola?

\- Amm no, no iré con… con…

\- No me digas que iras con ese estúpido mocoso

\- No le digas mocoso Touya

\- ¿Entonces si ras con él? – la pregunta con ese tono de voz combinados con los ojos de mi hermano hasta cierto punto asustan, ¿porque le molestara tanto que valla con Shaoran?

\- Si, si saldré con el… pero dime, ¿porque te cae tan mal Shaoran? ¿A caso te hizo algo para que siempre te refieras tan despreciativo a él?

\- … - esos gruñidos de mi hermano no me dan confianza

xxxxxxxxxx

Me miro al espejo y me percato de lo bien que me veo, lo sé puedo en ocasiones ser muy vanidoso pero no me dejaran mentir que este atuendo de me trajeron las guarda espaldas de Tomoyo me cae como anillo al dedo. Pantalón negro pegado, camisa color rojo vino y una chaqueta negra, valla que me veo bien, solo espero que Sakura piense lo mismo. Me doy la vuelta y veo en mi reloj de mano que faltan cinco minutos para las siete de la noche creo que me he tardado más de lo que creí.

Salgo casi corriendo de la casa temo que mi flor de cerezo ya esté ahí esperándome, ¿pero qué es eso? Esas flores huelen muy bien sé que una de las flores favoritas de Sakura son las rosas rojas, le llevare unas a esa hermosa señorita quien se merece más que un ramo si no un enorme jardín de estas.

Veo la hora nuevamente, son las siete y diez minutos y ella aun no llega, creo que es normal en las mujeres retrasarse, no importa esperare por ti mi bella flor, exactamente donde quedamos cuando me llamaste, en la tercer banca de lado de la fuente más grande del parque. Pero como olvidar cuando nuestros encuentros eran frente a rey pingüino valla que todo ha cambiado.

Ahora ya me encuentro desesperado ¿qué pasa? Son ya las siete y treinta minutos ¿porque aun no llega? ¿A caso se arrepintió? La inauguración ya comenzó nos perderemos al menos la mitad de la función ¿qué haré? Le he llamado más de diez veces pensara que soy un neurótico… pero… no llega, seguiré esperando porque si me dirijo a su casa podemos perdernos, puede tomar un camino diferente y así se complicaran mas las cosas… aun que muero de preocupación, me esperare, solo espero que mi bella flor de cerezo se encuentre bien.

Ya no puedo con esto, me coloque mis audífonos para que el tiempo pasara mas rápido y creo que han sido las cuatro canciones más largas de la vida pero ahora faltan diez minutos para las ocho, siento como mi corazón palpita más que de emoción, de agonía ¿cómo es me pasa esto a mi? Me daré la vuelta y me iré de aquí, no llegara.

Caminando resignado me encamino a mi casa con mi docena de flores en la mano, no creí sentir dolor más terrible que este… Sakura me dejaste plantado

\- Shaoran – escucho a lo lejos una dulce voz muy conocida, parece agitada ¿será de…? – Shaoran espera… - si, si es de ella, volteo rápidamente y muy sorprendido, si, es ella Sakura quien se dirige corriendo a mi

\- Sakura

\- Shoaran perdóname ya estoy aquí

\- Qué bien – si, se que soné muy seco pero traten de esperar a la chica más hermosa una hora con miles de ideas negativas en la cabeza

\- ¿Estás enojado? – oh creo que si me vi muy obvio

\- No… no yo…

\- Perdóname Shaoran perdóname – oh no, todo menos que tus hermosas esmeraldas se llenen de lagrimas – te deje esperando casi una hora, no te culpo por pensar que soy una mala persona que pensaba dejarte plantado

\- ¿Qué? No, no digas eso

Lo que más detesto es verla llorar ¿porque lloras? no lo hagas.

\- Estas son para ti – le digo mostrando frente a ella las flores que le había comprado, me acerco a ella y la tomo delicadamente de la barbilla – no llores Sakura, no hay cuidado con que llegaras tarde, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí conmigo –

\- ¿Shaoran? – me pregunta alzando la mirada a mi – son hermosas, son rosas rojas mis favoritas, huelen exquisito, muchas gracias

Fue lo último que escuche antes de perderme en su angelical mirada, lucia hermosa, traía puesto un bello vestido rosa claro y unas pequeñas zapatillas del tono de su piel, su ahora cabello largo sujetado con un moño en media cola de un tono más fuerte de rosa y su maquillaje tan natural como ella, completamente perfecta. La luna comenzó a aparecer haciendo reflejo en la enorme fuete aun lado de nosotros.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte como mi emoción, tomo con sus delicadas manos el ramo que sostenía frete a ella y con una dulce sonrisa se dispuso a oler las rosas, un sonrojo en sus mejillas me indicaron que el olor era placentero para ella, nuevamente me miro, sus ojos poseían un brillo muy peculiar, me agradeció con esa tan encantadora voz y me regalo una sonrisa aun mas hermosa.

Mi forma de responder a su agradecimiento fue algo peculiar, no me creí capas de hacer tal cosa. La mire fijamente y acaricie una de sus mejillas, note en seguida que mi tacto la estremeció lo cual fue una buena señal para mí, me acerque lentamente pero temeroso a su rostro y le deposite un pequeño beso delicadamente una de sus rosadas mejillas. Me separe aun lentamente de su rostro y la mire fijamente sonriéndole pícaramente.

Aun sin responderme me miro fijamente con rubor debajo de sus ojos, creo que la avergoncé, volví a sonreírle pero ahora de una manera más tierna ayudándola a relajarse, me devolvió la sonrisa y sentí salir de ella un suspiro.

Cuando creí que las cosas no podían mejorar sucedió, la gran fuente a un lado de nosotros se encendió, debo decir que no sabía que en la noche le ocurrió eso. Aun mirándonos a los ojos la fuente prendió luces de colores provocando en el agua reflejos que nos inundo el cuerpo entero, nuestras sombras se reflejaban por toda la esfera del lugar.

El sonido del agua era majestuoso sonaba tan relajante y dulce, bailaba al ritmo del movimiento de las luces. Nuestros rostros iluminados por las luces y el reflejo del agua nos encandilo de tal forma que sin darme cuenta la estaba tomando de la mano al igual de percatarme lo cerca que me encontraba de su rostro y cuerpo.

Estábamos sumamente cerca, podía casi sentir el calor de su cuerpo, si no fuera por el ramo de flores que Sakura sostenía en su otra mano podría jurar que hasta su aliento sería capaz de sentir. Sus bellos ojos color esmeralda brillaban aun más que la luna, su fino escote de hombros y espalda la hacían lucir como un sueño, mi sueño.

Me acerque un poco más a ella, no sé de donde tome tanto valor, solté lenta y delicia su mano para no perturbarla y atrape su pequeña cintura y sentí como su respiración se altero, me ruborice pero no me detuve, quería continuar lo deseaba y así lo haría, me fui acercando poco a poco a su rostro, note lo cristalino de sus ojos e identifique su nerviosismo.

Ya me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para notar las pocas pecas que posee, de sus labios salió y temblorosos Shao… que no termino ya que el momento lo impedía. A punto de cometer lo que en sueños saboree fuimos arrebatados bruscamente del momento cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Pidiendo una disculpa tomo temblorosa su celular y contesto. Por lo que oí era su hermano mayor Touya quien sonaba más que molesto, ¿qué había pasado?

\- Lo siento Shaoran era mi hermano

\- No hay problema, solo…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sonaba un poco molesto

\- Muy molesto

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Porque?

\- Esa es la razón por la cual llegue tarde, antes de salir me lo encontré y pues… me quede escuchando un largo sermón

\- ¿Sermón?

\- Si, del porque no debía salir cuando comenzara a anochecer, le dije que no había de que preocuparse ya que me encontraría contigo

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- Claro, le explique que estando contigo estaría segura

Creo que sin saberlo Sakura me regalo en ese momento las palabras más bonitas que he escuchado hasta ahora... Se siente protegida por mí, es lo mejor de lo que pude enterarme. Involuntariamente sonreí y al perecer se sonrojo por mi sonrisa, que hermosa señorita.

\- Creo que no alcanzamos a llegar verdad Shaoran

\- ¿A?

\- A la inauguración de la torre de Tokio

\- Ah, sí, lo siento mucho Sakura

\- ¿Qué? No, yo lo siento, si me invitaste a ir era porque tu también querías verlas y por mi culpa ya no pudiste

\- Lo único que quería era verte a ti, tenerte cerca, estar solo contigo – dije eso en mi mente mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa a esa carita tan preocupada – no hay problema Sakura lo importante es que no me dejaste plantado - tenía que decirlo

\- ¿Ah? Jeje no, no Shaoran nunca te dejaría plantado

\- Si, gracias, por cierto… - por favor Shaoran no tartamudeos debes decirlo – luces… luces… hermosa

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermosa ¿dijo? Ante aquellas palabras sentí como mi corazón comenzó a palpitar casi o más fuerte que cuando me regalo las rosas, nunca había escuchado de Shaoran del decirme que era bonita y mucho menos hermosa… sentí como poco a poco comencé a sudar, me sentía tan nerviosa, en ese momento me dieron tantas ganas de decirle – no Shaoran, el que luce tan guapo y sexi eres tú - solo con mirar cómo se veía con esa chaqueta me derretía –

\- Muchas gracias Shaoran – pronuncie como pude sin tartamudear

\- No tienes que agradecer, es simplemente la verdad

\- Es que bueno… hoy quise arreglarme para salir contigo…

\- No hace falta siempre luces hermosas, en todo momento… pero… ¿qué? ¿Te arreglaste para salir conmigo? – pronuncio entre risitas, creo que debo hacer algo, he confesa demasiado este día

\- Pues si, al evento donde asistiríamos también tuvo que ver – dije con intenciones de bajar su ego

\- Ah, sí es verdad. Bien entonces… ¿qué quieres hacer o ya quieres regresar a casa antes de que tu hermano venga a buscarte?

\- No Shaoran, tendrá que relajarse…

\- Entonces… ¿quieres caminar por el parque?

\- Claro

Esa noche más que cualquiera el parque lucio tal y como un bello paraíso, las lámparas hacían reflejo a los hermosos arboles de cerezos, las fuentes que dentro de ellas tenían luces de colores iluminaban las calles creando figuras maravillosas del agua, parecía mejor que un sueño, estar en tan bello lugar sola... sola con él, con mi Shaoran.

Caminamos por uno de los pasillos solo en silencio sentía mis piernas temblar en cada paso que daba, mi mirada se encontraba abajo completamente apenada, no sabía que decir pero a pesar de eso no recuerdo haberme sentido más feliz, me sentía radiante, el cosquilleo el mi estomago y el latir rápido de mi corazón los disfrutaba más que nunca, sabía bien que todo eso me lo provocaba él y no habían sensaciones mejores que esas.

Llegamos a una banca del parque y Shaoran como siempre con su caballerismo me invito a sentarme tomando mi mano, comenzamos a platicar y a reír, fue un momento mágico no quería que terminara, su sonrisa es la más hermosa que he visto antes, sus bellos ojos cafés brillaban cual diamantes con el reflejo de la luna, su mirada tan provocativa me sonrojaba cada vez que se posaba en mi.

Esa voz pronunciando Sakura era excitante, simplemente el hombre perfecto. Comencé a tener poco de frio y creo que al instante lo noto cuando en seguida se quito su bella chaqueta y me la presto colocándola en mis hombros, sonrojada le di las gracias, en ese momento quede completamente congelada, Shaoran hizo algo fuera de lo común y de lo cual una fuerza sobre humano me ayudo a no desmayar.

Tomo mi mano con delicadeza, la dirijo lentamente a su boca y con un dulce beso pronuncio de sus carnosos labios:

\- Mi hermosa flor de cerezo

* * *

 **Perdóneme por tardar tanto pero he tenido mucho trabajo, espero que les haya gustado, por favor comenten si quieres que la continúe así como decirme su opinión.**

 **Les mando un abrazo fuerte saludos.**


End file.
